A number of methods and apparatus for water purification including for example, an invention by one of the inventors of the present application, which invention is the subject of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 872,162 filed June 9, 1986 and application Ser. No. 054,571 filed May 27, 1987. Although the device and methods described in the aforementioned co-pending applications are admittedly noteworthy, it is nevertheless an objective of the present invention to provide a simpler method and less costly apparatus, especially with respect to manufacturing requirements, and yet which is capable of providing equivalent or better results than the aforementioned inventions.